no se muy bien que poner aqui
by EvilTeacher
Summary: la verdad es que como es mi primera historia en la pagina estoy recien aprendiendo que debo poner en cada casilla


Después del caso del tipo que estaba obsesionada con Abby, se había dado cuenta que algo cambio en sus sentimientos. Se había preocupado demasiado por ella, pero no quería que todos se percataran de aquello; se había enterado que Gibbs había prometido a Abby protegerla y no permitiría que nadie la dañara, pero Ziva sabía que ella era la indicada para eso, ella podría mantenerla a salvo, y es que si hubiera estado junto a ella ese tipo ya tendría más de un hueso roto y Abbs tranquila en su casa, juntas.

Eso era lo que debía hacer, debía acercarse y dejar de mentir. Mientras seguía con la relación junto a Tony ya sabía que no todo estaba bien, la idea que tenía en su cabeza había ido tomando fuerzas y ya no podía evitarla como lo venía haciendo hace ya mucho.

-Tonynocreoqueseabuenoseguirconesto.- si no decía todo eso rápido no lo hubiera dicho nunca.- debemos darnos un tiempo y separarnos…si quieres tener sexo con alguien u otra relación…no voy a decirte nada.

-En serio???...de verdad crees que sería bueno…, un momento, estás diciendo esto porque hay otro?

Ziva realmente no sabía cómo afrontar todo esto, era extraño, debía decir que sí que había otro y seguir con las mentiras que ya la estaban colapsando, o era mejor contar la verdad y confesar que era una mujer la que ocupaba sus sentimiento, sus pensamiento…la verdad es que durante el último tiempo…ocupaba todo.

-No es eso- prefirió callar- Es solo que nunca me ha gustado tener relaciones con mis compañeros de trabajo…si tenemos una discusión como pareja, te veré durante el día en el trabajo y eso entorpecería todo, además están las reglas de Gibbs, y no creo que acepte una relación entre compañeros de trabajo…

-Eso lo dices porque no sabes lo que sucedió con abby hace algún tiempo…

Wooooow…eso si que no se lo esperaba, esto la tomo por sorpresa, tal y solo tal vez la idea de una relación entre McGee y Abby se le había ocurrido, ellos tenían en común todo eso de las computadoras pero con Gibbs realmente no lo podía creer, era algo que escapaba de la imaginación de cualquiera y Ziva admitía que su imaginación podía llegar a mucho, sobre todo cuando Abby estaba incluida, pero no con Gibbs .

-Cuando fue eso? El jefe? No era con McGuee?- luego de las preguntas su mente se volvió en blanco, mirando un punto fijo en la nada de la habitación que compartía con Tony.

-Nooo…la verdad es que no me refería a algo como una relación formal ni seria, solo a una aventura de una noche, pero la verdad es que fue muy extraño el día después de eso, estar junto a ellos en el laboratorio no era para nadie cómodo y creo que menos para ellos…es por eso que ahora su relación es mas paternal que otra cosa. Pero siguiendo con lo nuestro, no entiendo porque tenemos que terminar lo nuestro, no hemos tenido peleas ni discusiones, y dejando de lado el hecho que duermes con una 9 mm bajo la almohada, creo que todo va bien.

Ziva no había escuchado a Tony mientras él hablaba, pero como siempre pasa con todo el mundo, solo escucho la ultima parte "todo esta bien".

-Tony nada esta bien, todo esta mal- ya estaba a punto de contarle todo a Tony no podía seguir callando, aquello era tiempo de confesar todo, y ella debía decir todo, ese era su estilo afrontar las cosas, tomar el toro por las astas y no dejarse vencer fácilmente.- No quiero seguir manteniendo esta mentira, ya estoy harta de mirarla y callar de no poder acercarme y abrazarla, mirarla a los ojos y decirle todo lo que llevo aquí dentro, debo esperar a que ella me abrace y además se que es solo un abrazo de amistad que solo soy una compañera de trabajo mas y ni siquiera su amiga, tal vez si fuera mas parecida a Kate, quizás ella quiere a alguien mas tierno que pueda mimarla y no solo a una mujer que duerme con un arma.

Ziva estaba a punto de dejar salir su pena y mostrarse débil por primera vez desde que había formado parte de este equipo, y peor aun lo estaba haciendo frente a Tony, no sabia porque esas palabras habían salido a la luz, eran su mayor secreto y ahora Tony lo sabia.

La verdad es que el agente especial no sabia como reaccionar, acababa de tener sexo con una mujer que ahora le confesaba su amor por abby? Era algo totalmente extraño y no sabia que decirle a Ziva, tal vez debía abrazarla, tal vez debía salir corriendo de la habitación o tal vez, solo tal vez debía ayudar a Ziva a conquistar a Abby, él y la forense eran buenos amigo.

O tal vez debía ponerse a la defensiva y pedirle a Ziva que se fuera de su casa y no volver a hablar con ella, algo difícil pensando que trabajan juntos. De seguro esto le recordaba alguna de sus películas, pero como terminaba todo en ella?, debía decidir ahora que hacer, la situación no estaba para dudas.

-Ziva …yo…lamento , no se como no me di cuenta antes de todo lo que estaba pasando …yo…si tu quieres, es decir si no te molesta, te puedo ayudar con abby…

-De verdad lo harías???- el rostro de Ziva había cambiado, pasando de la tristeza mas absoluta a una alegría que hacia brillar toda la habitación- no te sientes mal?? Sigo, es extraño saber que tuviste sexo con una mujer que en realidad ama a otra mujer.

-Si, es bastante extraño pero que mas le puedo hacer?? Obligarte a que me ames??...pero perdonaría todo si me dejaran ver cuando…

-Tony!!!!-exclamo Ziva sin dejarlo terminar la frase .

Tony se dio cuenta que quizás este no era el mejor momento para una de sus bromas.

Ziva se dio cuenta que después de todo decir lo que uno realmente siente tampoco es tan malo, y menos si tienes buenos amigo que pueden ayudarte a conquistar a quien tu quieres.


End file.
